


Mako Rutledge and why he disappeared

by Ikea



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikea/pseuds/Ikea
Summary: Sometimes Roadhog takes the mask off.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to explore Roadhog's character, he's pretty hard to pin down since he's so quiet.
> 
> If you see any grammatical errors feel free to tell me, English isn't my first language and I want to improve!

He was Roadhog. But sometimes, when he took off his mask and looked at himself in the mirror, above the dirty sink – he knew a part of Mako was still alive. And he hated it. Hated him.

That's part of why he wore his mask, after all. To not see that face all the time. To not let other people see it. To forget, forget, forget and not have anyone from Mako's life recognising and reminding him.

Reminding him of a young man, so inexperienced, passionate, and, in retrospect, naive. A man who poured his heart and soul into protecting what was important to him and so many others. And then, was the one to destroy it. To destroy the lives of all whom he had fought so hard for. And the young man couldn't take it. So he disappeared, never to be seen again. Or at least, that's what Roadhog had hoped.

Another young man, slightly sootier and with fewer limbs, peeked through the bathroom door, and Roadhog didn't bother to put on the mask again. He turned his head and looked at the young man's face, without dirty glass obscuring his features for once. 

And never before had he admitted it, but the way he felt about him was exactly the way Mako Rutledge had felt about the Outback – a strong need to protect.

And as he walked over to Jamison, he promised himself not to do the same mistake as Mako did.


End file.
